Henry: The Last Airbender
by The Indigo Dolphin
Summary: Aang and Yue are dead. In a dream, the moon dragon tells Katara to seek out the new Avatar. In the storybook, the prophecy states that Henry is the Avatar, and will deliver everyone from the fire nation. Prince Zuko teams up with Rumple to try and kill Henry. How do things turn out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I'm still writing Regina's Lost Dream, but I really really really wanted to write this. I had this great idea and I didn't want it to slip past me. So yeah, enjoy!

Katara's POV

_Yue is dead. Yue is dead. Yue is dead. _I kept thinking to myself. _Aang is dead. Aang is dead. Aand is dead._ I thought to myself even more.

"Sokka what are we going to do! They're both dead!?" I burst out. Sokka stayed in his place, calmly stirring the pot of food.

"Could you just calm down for a second! Everything's going to be alright!"

"No it isn't! The Daughter of the Moon, and the Avatar are dead! Everyone's fate is sealed! They will couquer us."

"Look, can you just address this problem in the morning! You've gone through a lot today, and you're probably just really tired."

"Fine."

I listened to Sokka and ate supper, then went to bed.

"_Katara… Katara…"_

_I looked around, but I didn't see anyone, until I saw the moon dragon. I bowed before him._

"_Katara, do not fret. I have chosen a new boy to become The Last Airbender. The New Avatar. Take this compass. It will lead you to him. Inside is a magic bean, he is in another world. You will find him and train him the 4 elements. The prophecy says he will deliver you from the fire nation."_

_A leather necklace appeared on my neck, and it held the compass._

"_But how will I train him air, earth and fire? I'm only a water bender?"_

"_Let the spirits guide you…"_

I sat up in bed. I took the compass in my hand.

"Sokka! Sokka! Wake up!" I said shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Katara… It's still early… Go back to bed…"

"But Sokka! The moon dragon spoke to me! He told me how to deliver us from the fire nation!"

"What?!" He shot straight out of bed.

"What did he say?"

"We must follow this compass and travel to a new world. We will find the next Avatar, and he will deliver us from the fire nation!"

"Katara that's amazing! We leave in the morning!"

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Henry's POV

I woke up and looked in at my clock. It was only 4:05.

"Unghhh…" I pulled the covers over my head, but I saw a bright light.

I swatted the covers away from me and looked at the bookshelf. The storybook was glowing.

I picked it up and held it in my hands. I turned pages when I saw something amazing.

I ran for mom's room!

"Mom! Mom! You have to see this!"

Emma opened the door.

"Henry it's 4 in the morning. Go back to bed."

"But look at this! There's something new in the book! And it's about me!"

Emma's eyes opened wide. She grabbed the book and read the words.

"And this prophecy shall be fulfilled.

The daughter of the product of truest love

The Savior will give birth to a son

That child shall grow up

He shall become the Last Airbender

The Avatar."

Emma stared at the book.

"We have to show Regina this. But if this is true, then that means you are-"

"The Avatar…"

A/N: So that's the first chapter. I'd like someone to review and tell me if I should continue, but right now, I think it's going to be a great story. I'll probably come back to this story after I finish Regina's Lost Dream. Indigo out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, now that Regina's Lost Dream is done. (unless you want a sequel), this story is my primary focus. Enjoy!

Katara's POV

Sokka's packed everything we need for the journey and placed it on Appa.

"So you ready to go sis?"

"I've been ready. You just need to pack all the supplies."

"Then let's go." Momo hopped unto my shoulder. Me and Sokka mounted Appa.

I looked down at the compass. It pointed east.

"The compass says head east." I said to Sokka. He drove Appa in that direction.

We headed in that direction when suddenly the compass opened and light poured out of it. I looked and there was a magic bean in my hand.

"Sokka, we're going to have to travel to a new world."

"But how are we going to get back?"

"I don't know. Maybe we won't be coming back."

"Well we have to trust the moon spirits."

I nodded and threw the bean at the ground. A green portal opened. Sokka drove Appa toward it.

Henry's POV

We're at the doctor whale's office right now. (Apperantly when weird blue tattoos appear on your skin you go to the doctor? I don't know.)

"Well this is clearly some sort of magic. There is no disease or anything in the books that can explain this. Did anything magical happen to you?"

Me and Emma looked at each other. Regina and stared at us.

"Something happened to my son and you didn't tell me!" Regina burst out.

"Well…" Me and Emma didn't answer.

"Alright, yes we didn't tell you. Henry has this prophecy or whatever in the book."

"What? Where's the book?!" Emma got the book out of her bag and handed it to Regina.

"Daughter of the product of true love, give birth to, the last airbender? Avatar? What the heck is that?"

"We don't know but-"

Then at that moment Snow and Charming ran into the room. (Along with Neal)

"Guys! You have to come quick. There are some, people or whatever, and they have weird animals, and-" David was panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Whoah! Hold on. People? Weird animals?" Emma looked at Regina and me.

"Let's go check it out. Come on Henry."

"What!? You're thinking about bringing him out there! They could be dangerous!"

"No. Regina I think they're looking for him."

"Alright fine."

Me, Emma, and Mom headed outside. What we found we pretty surprising.

"The arrow leads straight this way. To him." A strange girl said.

She came closer to me.

"Hey, who the heck are you?!" Emma said grabbing the girl.

"Don't be alarmed. I am Katara. This is my brother Sokka, Momo and Appa."

"What is your business here in Storybrooke."

"I was told by the moon dragon to find the Avatar and train him."

Emma looked at Regina with her worried face on.

"So you know why all these blue marks are on his skin?"

"Yes. They are the marks of the Avatar. Now, if you would let him come along with us-"

"What?! Are you insane?! I can't just let my son go along with a bunch of strangers!?"

"I can assure you your son will be in safe hands."

"I'm not sure I trust you. I'm going to follow you, just to make sure Henry is safe."

They kept babbling on and I just stood there, totally ignored in the conversation.

"Guys just stop it! Mom, I can be safe by myself. I'm 14, and I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's go." I grabbed Katara and pushed her away from my mothers.

"Sorry about them. They're kind of overprotective." I apologized to Katara for my mothers' ignorance.

"It's ok. Now the real training can begin."

A/N: So how do you like this story so far? Let me know! Anyway, Indigo out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update in like forever. I've been busy and probably will be updating once a week. I'll try to do more, but once a week is for sure. Anyway, enjoy!

Prince Zuko's POV

"Well father. I've successfully killed the Avatar. Do I have your favor now?"

"Yes my son. You will now be accepted into the kingdom as Prince Zuko."

"Your majesty!"

"What is so important that you must interrupt me for?!" King Ozai said in annoyance.

"Katara and Sokka have gone missing, and there is a giant hole next to their camp."

Zuko and Ozai looked at each other.

"They've opened a portal to another world. The land without magic."

"But how?! We have all the magic beans under high security."

"They must have gotten them from the moon dragon. How else?"

"Well what can we do about it?"

"We follow them."

Henry's POV

Katara drove whatever this, 'Appa', is, to Storybrooke Lake. (I know. It seems you can just smack the town name on a landform and it just makes it the town lake.)

She landed and helped me dismount.

"Alright. First I'll teach you water bending. The part of bending I'm most experienced in. Actually, the only part of bending I'm experienced in. Anyway, let's start with the basics."

She taught me a bunch of weird looking poses and apperantly they move water? I don't know how it works. Soon she had me trying to move water, and my first experience didn't go so well.

"Alright. Just try to take an orb of water and life it into the air. It's simple enough."

I used the skills she taught me, and soon water rose into the air. It rose higher and higher until…

"Ahhhh!"

The orb splashed right unto Katara. It soaked her.

"Ha!" Sokka said pointing and laughing.

"Very funny Sokka!" Katara said sticking her tongue out at him.

"What?" I said confused at to what was going on.

"She did the same thing to me all the time." Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"No. It's ok. It's only your first day. Just, try to put emotion into it. It's even the same with magic. Even when your mothers use magic, they channel their emotions into it. Put all you pain, sadness, anger, happiness. Everything."

I nodded and started to try again. I put my sadness out into the bending. The entire capacity of the lake started to life into the air. It created a giant wave.

Suddenly I was in the fire room again. The one with the curtains, fire, and no windows or doors.

I screamed and suddenly I returned back into reality. All the water splashed back into the lake.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" Katara ran up to me and lifted me off the ground.

"Yeah. I think I'm fine." I said dusting myself off.

"Alright, well I think that's enough for today. We'll continue more tomorrow."

's POV

I was in my shop dusting as usual my items in my store. Belle was reading a book in the back room. Then I heard the ding of the bell.

"Well hello can I-"

There was a young man with a rather large burn on his face and what I assumed as his father.

"You are Rumplestiltskin. Correct?"

"Well yes. What do you want…. Old friend."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh well. Gotta go to bed. Indigo out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So all these questions about the people you want me to put into it… I DON'T KNOW. I have to tell you, I'm not really an expert at Avatar. Let me explain. All I've seen is a few episodes from the cartoon, and the movie. I don't know who these people are, but I'm willing to research and watch it all for the sake of the content being accurate. Anyway, I think I like the schedule of an update right after the new episode! It was amazing! Enjoy!

's POV

Prince Zuko, Ozai and I stormed into the Blanchard Apartment. The whole family was gathered around the dining table including Regina, Katara, and Sokka.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka said putting his stick up to defend the others.

"Well I've come, to make you all a deal." Zuko said very deceptively.

"Alright, you may speak, but stay where you are. And don't try anything…" Charming said grabbing a sword off the wall. He pointed it toward the 3 of us.

"Alright. This is my deal. I will give you all peace. All the people in the earth and water tribe will be safe from the wrath of the fire nation."

"And what is your price?" Katara said.

"Well, you of course. To take as my bride. As a sort of peace offering. And Henry, as my personal servant."

"What?! You are out of your mind. We won't let you take Henry as a servant!" Regina burst out.

"And I'm not letting you take my sister!" Sokka added.

Henry's POV

Katara pulled me over to the corner.

"Give us time to talk." She said to everyone. Zuko nodded.

"Henry, this is our chance for peace!" She loudly whispered.

"But are you willing to make the sacrifice?" I said.

"I am. But are you?"

"Well, if it means peace for, the people, then…" I took one long second to think about my decision. "Alright. I'll do it."

We went back to face Zuko.

"Alright. We accept you offer." I said. Zuko smiled.

"Then we'll leave immediately. We'll give you all a chance to say goodbye." He said. Zuko, Ozai, and Gold left the room.

"Henry…" Mom (Emma) and Mom (Regina) came and gave me a giant hug.

"Are you sure you're willing to do this?" Emma said. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Mom, heroes are willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. I'll be fine."

She gave last hug before a turned to Regina.

"I'm so proud of you for making this decision." She said with tears flowing down her face. Then I started to cry too.

"Don't worry. I'll find some way to meet you again…"

Katara's POV

"Sokka…" I turned and gave him a giant hug. Tears were flowing down both are faces.

"Are you sure you're going to marry him? I mean, my little sister, marrying the very man that doomed all of-"

"Sokka… Right now I regret all the times we fought and-"

He put his finger to my lips.

"Let's just enjoy this last moment together…."

Zuko's POV

"Sorry to break up the little 'happy moment', but we must get going. We have a wedding to plan." I walked over and gave Katara a little kiss on the cheek. Sokka grunted.

"Grab him and let's get out of here." I said. Gold grabbed Henry and held his hand behind his back and zip-tied them. He tied a muzzle. The savior looked so defenseless in this state. Face wet and red from crying. I handed Katara over to Ozai and walked over to her.

I grabbed her chin and pulled he face closer to we were almost touching.

"Don't get any ideas on trying to rescue Henry, or Katara. I will find out, and the instant that I do, I am going to set fire to the northern water nation. Understand?"

She nodded. I let go of her and pushed her on the floor. She fell and Snow walked over to help her to her feet.

"Well goodbye!" I said slamming the door shut.

"Now let the real fun begin…"

A/N: This was a really fun chapter! I gotta go to bed, so Indigo out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here's your weekly share of The Last Airbender. I have a funny story to tell y'all. (If you don't want to hear it just skip to **(^_^)**

OK, so I was really hyped about the new episode and I turned the TV on at 8, but then I was like, "WHY IS THERE NO ONCE UPON A TIME!" and then I was like, "I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK!" So, yeah, the story of my life. Anyway hope you enjoy.

**(^_^)**

_In Storybrooke…_

Third Person POV

"They took him. They actually took him." Emma said.

"They took Katara too. And… We can't do anything about it…" Sokka said.

"But we can't just sit here! We have to do, _something_!" Regina said slamming her hands on the table.

"But you heard what he said! If we try to rescue them, or they try to escape, then they'll attack the civileans. The innocents." Sokka said.

"So we're really hopeless. Evil has finally overcome good." Snow said.

"No. We can't give up hope." Emma said.

"So what do you suggest we do?!" Regina said.

"For now, just sit back, until we get a sign. Good always triumphs over evil." Emma said with a smile.

_In The Fire Nation…_

"Aren't you excited? Our wedding's in three days." Zuko said giving Katara a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I guess." She said bluntly.

"Oh come on. Where's that beautiful smile of yours? Servant! 2 glasses of wine please!" Zuko shouted. Henry came seconds later with 2 glasses on a platter.

"Quick response time. I like it. You'll prove to be a useful slave." Zuko said grabbing Henry by the chin harshly. Henry just stared at him in the eyes until he let him go. Henry turned around and took a step to leave, when Zuko magically kept his feet to the floor.

"Wait. I want one more thing from you…" Zuko pulled Henry closer to him so their faces were nearly touching.

"What do you want." Henry said weekly.

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take. Your. Shirt. Off." Zuko said slowly.

Henry stepped back and obeyed. He pulled his shirt over his head.

"That's much better Now…" Zuko let a fireball form in his hand, then threw it at Henry. Henry winced and fell unto the floor. Katara covered her mouth with her hand.

"Now leave, peasent." Zuko said kicking Henry out of the room.

Gold's POV

I turned the corner and saw a body lying on the ground. I turned it over and saw Henry. He had a severe burn and blood was pouring down from a deep gash in his forehead.

"Gold…. What do you want…." He said weekly.

"I only want to help you. Family always sticks up for one another."

"But you betrayed me. Why have you only decided to change now?"

"Because, I was blinded by the past before, and have only now reached the light."

"Why? What's your past?" Henry said. I looked at him.

"Alright. I'll tell you the story, once we get you some medical help." I picked him up so he was leaning on my shoulder. I led him to my room.

I laid him down on the bed and went over to get a towel to clean his wounds with. I wet the towel and went back over to him.

I grabbed a bottle of rum, and decided it would do.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." I warned him. He nodded.

I poured the rum over the towel and dabbed it over the wound on Henry's forehead. He winced ever so slightly, but tried to stay strong.

After the wound looked alright, I threw it away and took a new towel and put in in some cool water, then I laid it over Henry's burn.

"So, you told me you'd tell me the story about your past?" He said.

"Yes. Alright. Well one day the monks from the avatar temple or whatever came to the house where me and Bae lived.

They told him they sensed spirits over him, and they performed the test on him, and he passed. They wanted to take him away, but I wouldn't allow it. They understood, and left.

About a week later, Ozai came learning that Bae was the new Avatar, and he wanted him. He made an attempt to kidnap him.

Now at the time, I was not yet the dark one.

There are lots of details ,but basically I met Ozai and backfired a fire ball at him giving him a scar on his chest he still has to this day."

"But I don't get it? Why are you now all friends?" Henry said, rudely interrupting.

"Well that's not the end of the story. Some time after I became the dark one, Ozai came to me saying he needed my help for an attack on the water nation. I agreed, on the condition that he forgive the past, and he did."

"So, why is this affecting you now?"

"Because every time I think about it, I'm reminded about my past, as the dark one, and all the horrible things that I've done."

"Well, I think you're like my mom. Regina. You're trying to change, and I think you are. I believe in you."

A/N: OMG I love Rumple and Henry! They are so cute together. Anyway in the next chapter is Zuko and Katara's wedding! Indigo out!


End file.
